Love Letter
by xWannabe-Novelistx
Summary: It was a normal mission until Drakken spilled about Shego's love letter. Kigo. Not the best summary but please read.


**I had originally wrote this for a contest but I missed it big time, It's a short cute one shot that I hope you all enjoy :) Sorry for any mistakes  
><strong>

'I'm SOOO BORED!' Shego thought. 'Oh My God, if I have to hear anymore of this stupid speech Dr. D is giving about how he is going to rule the world with a plan that involves a death-ray, I'm going to kill him. I mean seriously, this is his 158th death-ray plan, and I know because he announced it to me. I mean did he not get the memo about how useless death-rays are after the 157th try? God he's lucky I like money and I get to fight Kimmie every week or I would have left a long time ago. "

Shego is jolted out of her thoughts when she hears a bang from above and a soft curse and an even softer reprimand after it.

"Kimmie's here," Shego whispered to herself and amazingly Dr. Drakken was somehow able to hear her over his ramblings.

"What was that Shego? Did you say something?"

"No Dr. D." Shego responded distracted by the sounds coming from the vent coming closer as she waited for the teen hero to drop into the room. Drakken just shrugged and went back to his monologue.

Within seconds Kim came down right in front of Shego facing away from the green skinned woman, facing Drakken with the blonde haired buffoon coming crashing down face first at Shego's feet.

Shego looked down at the boy as he started to get up and look at his surroundings. the second his yes found Shego's he shrilled like a little girl and hid behind Kim.

Shego merely rolled her eyes and sighed, 'Seriously don't understand WHAT she sees in him.'

"KIM POSSIBLE?" Drakken sounded surprised as usual, even though no one knew why anymore, Kim always came.

"You've lost Drakken, just save everyone some time and give up." Kim said confidently. Which was a feat seeing as Ron was still clung to her.

Shego had enjoyed his fear for a few moments before his cowardice annoyed her, "Stop crying Stoppable! Its not like I'm going to hit you, sheesh," She sighed.

"Yes that would be an odd thing for you to Shego especially after that love letter you wrote for him." Drakken said. The whole room went silent after his statement. The two teen heroes turned to look at the green skinned woman, whose eyes were wide with shock.

"WHAT?" Everyone cringed at the anger in her voice, "That wasn't for the Buffoon you idiot and why are you even going through my things!" Her hands ablaze she stalked up to her soon would be ex-employer in complete rage. Drakken seeing the danger started to sputter out an apology and explanation before he would get killed.

The red head tried to jump in before becoming a witness to murder but was held up by her best friend.

"Kim, you know I don't feel the same way for Shego right? I could never love her, because... well because I love you!" Kim just froze in shock. She didn't know what to say, she just knew she didn't feel the same.

"Um... I-I-" Ron unfortunately mistook her general shock as happiness and hugged her.

"Oh, I'm so happy you return my feelings! I know we're meant to be together and now I know you know it too!" Kim felt even worse after Ron put her down especially when he tried to kiss her. She quickly stopped him and backed up before he could.

"Ron stop! I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way..." She looked up at Ron slowly hoping he wasn't too angry or sad, "I think of you as a brother."

"Oh... Well..."

"Yeah, this is kind of awkward..." Ron, not being able to handle the rejection and wanting to hurt Kim in someway decide to take Drakken's word for Shego's feelings for him and went over to Shego while talking to Kim over his shoulder.

"Yeah, well I'm sure Shego won't mind some Ronster loving!"

Ron got what he wanted, an upset Kim, but not for the reason he wanted or hoped.

(On the other side of the room)

"I didn't mean to go through your diary Shego I swear! I came to your room to ask you something and I saw it lying there and I thought it was a note for me and I just started reading it and by the time I learned it wasn't for me, I had already read half of it and I was too curious to stop and I'M SORRY!" Drakken rambled nonstop, not even pausing for a breathe as he backed away from the furious woman.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Dr. D, you should know that you aren't even supposed to be in my room! Now stand still and take your punishment like a man." Shego started to blast him with plasma, missing because the blue man kept duck out of the way. Something he had become accustomed to after the years of being her boss.

"No Shego! Have mercy please!" The scientist tried to run for it but was shot with a fiery ball of plasma right before he could jump behind a crate. Shego laughed evilly, happy now that she had gotten her revenge at the moment. She would make him understand not to go into her room later. Right now she just wanted to go burn up the letter so no one else would find it.

"Yeah, well I'm sure Shego won't mind some Ronster loving!" Shego heard from across the room, the voice seemed to be coming closer to her disgust. Shego turned around to find, the buffoon walking towards her with a smirk on his face, looking like he thought he was the greatest thing since sliced bread. Shego merely snarled at him in warning. He didn't get it.

"Hey hey no need for that babe, the cat's out of the bag, I know you love the Ronster and I'm here to deliver." His smirk still in place. Shego on the other hand just looked more revolted than angry. She looked behind the buffoon to see Kimmie on the other hand was outraged and was walking over to them.

"I'm only telling you this once, buffoon, I have no feeling for you other than hate and disgust now leave me alone before I set you on fire." Shego said in a growl.

Ron hesitated for a second, before walking up to her and putting an arm around her, "I know its hard for you to express your feelings bab- OW!" Ron took his arm back quickly as if burned. Shego was shaking in her anger and her arms were lite.

"I TOLD YOU NO!" She punched the boy square in the face once and he was out for the count.

"So then, who was the letter for?" Kim said as she nonchalantly walked over to the girl woman as if she didn't just harm her best friend. She was worried, no doubt about it, but she was sure it wasn't anything an ice pack couldn't fix, plus she was curious who the other woman loved.

"Huh? No one it was a fake letter, now that your trash and go home," She said with a small kick at Ron's arm.

"Hmm. I don't think you're telling the truth, now come on, tell me please!" Kim, wanting to know, pulled out her puppy dog pout on the older woman making Shego instantly try to look away.

"Urgh! Put that thing away, its not fair!"

"Not until you tell me who you love!" The puppy dog pout going strong. Shego not able to take it anymore, grabbed the girl and pulled her into a passionate kiss that was eagerly returned as soon as the red head had gotten over her shock.

When they both pulled away for a breathe, Kim was beaming with happiness.

"Well, that's good cause I love you too!" And the younger girl kissed her love again forgetting about the two unconscious men around them.

**The End!  
><strong>

**Read and Review please :D**


End file.
